


got you wrapped up like a present

by radialarch



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Light Bondage, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Tie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9773990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch
Summary: Victor really hates that tie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Possibly this is a Valentine's day fic masquerading as a Four Continents one.

It starts like this:

Victor likes it when Yuuri presses him down to the bed and undresses him, slowly, his knees digging into Victor’s sides and his hands fumbling at the front of Victor’s shirt. He makes a muffled noise when Yuuri slides the knot out of his tie, when Yuuri tugs at one end until the whole thing slips free from underneath Victor’s collar. Victor likes silk ties that flow over skin like water, and when it brushes across his cheek as Yuuri tosses it aside, Victor’s eyes flutter closed, just for a moment.

That’s point one.

Point two is a rest day for the two of them, when Yuuri’s on the sofa skimming through his emails, and Victor’s laid out beside him with his head in Yuuri’s lap.

“Yuuri,” Victor says plaintively, pressing his fingers to the place where the hem of Yuuri’s shirt is riding up. “You’ve been on your phone for hours.”

“Victor,” Yuuri answers back, “it’s been ten minutes,” and tries to squirm away from the cold fingers.

“Ten whole minutes!” Victor says. “When you could’ve been kissing me!”

“You are ridiculous,” Yuuri says, which is something he couldn’t have imagined himself saying even a year ago, and reaches down to tug Victor’s hand away. “Ten more minutes, then I will kiss you as much as you’d like.”

“I want you to kiss me always,” Victor says immediately, but goes quiet when Yuuri’s fingers tighten around his wrist. He stays like that, while Yuuri finishes typing out a response to Phichit with one hand, and when Yuuri finally drops his phone and leans down to kiss him, Victor shivers all over and says, “Let me suck you,” so sweetly that it nearly makes Yuuri dizzy.

The third thing, the thing that finally makes all the pieces fall together in the shape of a _plan_ , is the look Victor gives him when he’s searching for something in their closet and comes up with his tie. The blue one, which Yuuri had worn to all his press conferences and banquets because it was the only one he had; the blue one, which had been a little rough and scratchy when he’d bought it, and had only become more so with the passing of time.

Victor frowns at it, and Yuuri is struck with an idea that makes his mouth go dry and drives everything else out of his head, so that in the end Victor nudges him aside to look for whatever Yuuri had been trying to find in the first place.

 

 

On the fourteenth they fly out to Korea for Four Continents.

“I wanted to take you somewhere,” Victor says while waiting at the gate, a little mournful.

“You are taking me somewhere,” Yuuri says, even though he knows that’s not what Victor meant. “And we can do something, after I — win.”

Victor breaks into an enormous smile. “Okay!” Then he pulls out something from his pocket. “Here. Until then.”

In the palm of his hand: something round, wrapped in gold. Yuuri looks at the chocolate and feels, not for the first time, the surprise of an old, idle daydream happening backwards.

In his dreams, always, he’d given the _honmei choco_ to Victor, trembling, and Victor had never understood what it meant.

Yuuri bites into the chocolate. It’s filled with a sweet syrup, the taste of cherry spreading over his tongue. He swallows, but the sweetness stays in his mouth. He’s still holding the other half; a drop of syrup trembles over the broken edge, then slowly begins to slide down the side of his thumb.

When he offers the half-chocolate to Victor, Victor takes it, gently, with his teeth. His tongue curls around Yuuri’s thumb for a moment, licking it clean.

Yuuri wants to kiss him then; but he doesn’t. “After,” he says, as much a reminder for himself as Victor.

 

 

Yuuri wears the blue tie to the banquet.

Victor stays with him the whole evening, grinning delightedly at everyone they meet, and takes enough pictures to rival even Phichit. Yuuri keeps himself to one drink, hyperaware of the buzzing under his skin that’s mostly nerves. He tugs at the end of the tie when the feeling gets too intense, focusing on the weight and texture of it. Victor will like it. Victor likes most things Yuuri does, a fact Yuuri can't always wrap his head around.

It takes them a little while to get back to their room, because Victor keeps pausing to kiss him.

“Gold medalist Yuuri Katsuki,” Victor declares while Yuuri’s fumbling for the key card. “Champion of four continents. Next time it’ll be Worlds, yes?”

“You’re competing at Worlds,” Yuuri says.

The door finally clicks open. Victor pulls Yuuri inside, shutting the door with an elbow. “Of course,” he says, “so you’ll have to be very beautiful.”

He says it like he believes it, which is still the most surprising thing about Victor. Yuuri doesn’t always know what Victor sees when he looks at him, but he wants to be that person.

“Come on,” Victor says now, pouting. “Take off that atrocious tie and have me.”

Victor lays himself on the bed, sprawled out in invitation. Yuuri thinks about the flutter of Victor’s eyelashes, the flush across his cheeks, and swallows the rest of his doubts.

He gets on the bed, straddling Victor’s thighs, and pulls at the knot at his throat. “You don’t like this tie.”

“It’s terrible,” Victor says promptly, half sitting up. “Not right for you at all, I don’t understand why —”

“Shh,” Yuuri says, with a finger across Victor’s lips, and Victor goes quiet. “I’ve been thinking,” Yuuri continues. “Maybe you’re right. It’s not my color.”

The tie’s loose in his hands now, folded in two. He takes a moment to contemplate Victor. Neither of them bothered to turn on the overhead light; Victor is softened like this, in the golden lamplight, a work of art.

“But I did wonder,” he says, and picks up one of Victor’s hands. “If maybe it’s your color.”

When Yuuri catches Victor’s wrist snugly in the loop of his tie, Victor swallows.

“What do you think?” Yuuri asks. “How does it look?”

Victor licks his lips. Yuuri watches the flash of pink across his mouth, the way his eyes go dark. “Good.”

“That’s what I thought,” Yuuri says, and brings Victor’s other wrist up.

He doesn’t really know how to do this, but he crosses Victor’s wrists and ties them together by the narrow end. A small noise escapes through Victor’s teeth when Yuuri pulls the knot tight.

“Too much?” Yuuri asks, suddenly unsure.

“Good,” Victor says, blinking slowly, “it’s good, Yuuri, let me kiss you.”

Victor thinks Yuuri is always beautiful; tonight, that thought’s enough to get drunk on. Yuuri presses Victor down, until his shoulders hit the bed, and drops a kiss to Victor’s wrist where it meets the edge of the tie.

“Nobody’s ever made you wait for anything, have they?” Yuuri asks, drawing Victor’s hands up and up, over his head. Victor is pliant, letting Yuuri arrange him as he pleases, which makes Yuuri go hot all over; he has to pause for a minute, to close his eyes and catch his breath, before he hops off the bed and figures out how to fix the other end of the tie to the bedpost.

“I’m very charming,” Victor says, his voice gone thin. “You were the first one, you know. Yuuri Katsuki, the man who made me wait.”

“No one’s ever seen you like this,” Yuuri says, and that’s a thrill: Victor’s spread out like this just for him, arms up and his head thrown back to reveal the column of his throat. His fine hair is fanned out around him like a halo, and he’s hard, visibly straining for it. “I’m the only one who gets to have you this way.”

“Always,” Victor agrees, “any way you want, Yuuri, will you touch me now —”

Yuuri climbs on top of him, kissing him like all the times he wanted to, and couldn’t. He can feel Victor’s heartbeats under his palm, can feel the rise and fall of his chest, and Victor’s here, kissing him back, stretching desperately upward to follow when Yuuri pulls back to take a breath.

Victor’s mouth goes round with surprise when Yuuri presses a thigh between Victor’s legs, and Yuuri could nearly burst at that. Yuuri kisses his hot mouth, kisses the damp line of his eyelashes as he moves against him — watches Victor come with a bitten-off noise and brings himself off with mouth set against the line of Victor’s collarbone.

He unties Victor in a daze, pulling the knot between Victor’s wrists loose with his teeth. Afterwards he feels — suddenly, stupidly — tears welling up.

“Yuuri.” Victor takes the tie from him and tugs at the curve of his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“I used to dream about you,” Yuuri says, half into a pillow like a confession. “All I wanted was for you to notice me. And now — it’s so much more. Sometimes I can’t believe it’s real.”

Victor fits himself against Yuuri’s back; his arms curve around him. There are faint marks around his wrists that Yuuri can see at the edge of his vision. “I saw you,” he says, pressing his lips to the nape of Yuuri’s neck, “because you saw me. How could it be any more real than that?”

 _I found him_ , Yuuri thinks, then: _No, we found each other_.

He turns to look at Victor. He feels wrung out now, but it’s the same kind of tired that comes after a good day of practice. “After Worlds,” he says, “we could do this again?”

Yuuri has to throw his forearm over his eyes after the words, but Victor is delighted. “When you win,” he says. Then he pauses. “Not the tie, though. Do you know, I’ve never been tied up with a medal?”

**Author's Note:**

> How nice for Yuuri that Victor is very open to new experiences :D
> 
> Thank you, idrilka, for helping me straighten this out ♥ Also thanks to everyone who agreed Victor should get tied up more and sent me down this path, even though this turned out way less porny than I wanted. Please, more tie porn in 2k17.


End file.
